


Turn On?

by Jayenator565



Series: It's All About Those Moments In Between [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke has a great butt, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, octavia's a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ooh my gosh my ass really is a huge turn on for you!” Clarke giggled as she looked directly into the amused but curious green eyes lying across from her.</p><p>Currently the two leaders were lying down next to each other in a tangle of limbs and furs, both were slightly tired from their very recent…activities in said furs. Activities she was sure would have their bodyguards blushing if they hadn’t heeded Lexa’s words and resigned to watching their tent from afar.</p><p>“Turn on?” The brunette questioned, “Is this another one of your sky people sayings?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn On?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Princess Did What?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792829) by [Jayenator565](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565). 



> Another fic i thought of while doing the new chapter for 'Princess Did What?' I just kinda got distracted and thought what would turn Lexa on? Trust me i'm still working diligently on the other fic.
> 
> "" regular talk  
> '' thoughts

There were little things that Clarke Griffin began to notice as she and Lexa grew closer. Little odd things that would turn her gaze smoldering hot and usually left Clarke clenching her legs together in a way she was sure wasn’t fully decent for someone of her status. Still these little things caught her eye on more than one occasion and eventually turned into bigger things.

And well how did she notice these things? Well if she was honest it was mainly due to the number one perv of her group of friends, one Octavia Blake who very adequately put it that she firmly believed the commander was an ass person.

\--about a week ago--

Now of course at the time Bellamy and Lincoln balked, Raven, Monroe and Jasper burst out in raucous laughter, Monty and Harper simply stared in surprise with the former blushing and Miller just smirked at Octavia’s…Octavia-ness.  Clarke on the other hand had an incredulous look on her face (not to say she wasn’t blushing furiously)

“And how exactly do you figure that O?” She asked the other girl _‘ I mean damn I noticed she liked to grab it a lot when we made out but I never really thought…and how does Octavia know anyway!?’_

The younger girl merely rolled her eyes at what she believed was her oblivious leader

“Oh come on Clarke! Have you seen your butt? Like even I have to admit it’s one of the best ones out here. How did you do that by the way?” At this point Octavia got up to move behind the older girl who huffed and proceeded to lean against the nearest tree and crossed her arms over her chest glaring at one of her best friends.

“Did you just like do squats everyday while you were locked up?”

“Shut up O! How about we get back to why you think the Commander, the leader of the twelve clans, the great uniter. Head of the Coalition…is a butt person.”

“Ok fine” She pouted playfully now that her view of the great Griffin ass was woefully obstructed.

“I mean it was obvious if the way she makes heart eyes at you on a daily basis is any indication.”

“She does not!-“

“Hey you want me to finish explaining or not?” At Clarke’s glare and continued silence the younger Blake smirked.

“As I was saying, now despite your cleavage coming out more and more on a regular basis. And don’t you dare deny it Griffin.” She said with a pointed look. Clarke just huffed and mumbled under her breath, “Not my fault these are the only clothes we got”

“Anyway despite the added cleavage her heart eyed stare-athon with you seemed to remain the same…until one day when Clarke stepped out of camp…” She paused for dramatic effect

“…in a pair of skinny jeans.”

“Wooo preach It O! Never have I ever seen an ass that firm. And those jeans oh my god those jeaannsss.”

Clarke’s face turned even redder if it was possible and all her friends turned to nod at Raven sentiments. Even Monty had to agree on that one. Now while Clarke was worried at her friends’ obvious infatuation with her derriere she would save her curiosity for another time. Despite how worrying this could be if Lexa found out.  

“Yes THOSE jeans. So the moment Clarke entered TonDC that day, you know the heart eyes were on.” Everyone nodded again causing Clarke to groan in embarrassment.

“And the moment Clarke tuned around, for whatever reason the Commander’s eyes were fucking GLUED to her backside. I kid you not. I mean there’s appreciative glances but then there’s a full on stare-athon. If we had popcorn I’m pretty sure the commander would just stand there and stare for hours at Clarke’s butt. Think of Clarke’s butt as one of those feature films we had up on the Ark and Lexa is every single one of us that really wanna watch the film. I swear she was devouring your ass with her eyes alone. It was actually pretty arousing to-“

Raven who had calmed after her first laughing fit just leaned into the Elder Blake and resumed the position of laughing her heart out.

“OK O! I think we get the point. Anyway while you guys continue with your immature and completely NOT ok thoughts on my apparently attractive butt. I’m gonna go actually be useful to our people.”

At that Clarke stomped off back towards the camp from where the friends were sitting in the woods. The sound of catcalls and whistles following her back to camp. She simply turned around and flipped them the bird while thinking _‘ Lexa…a butt person…There’s only one way to prove it.’_

So Clarke being the brilliant tactician that she was made a plan and then she waited for the perfect moment. A moment where Octavia, and most of the Tree Clan warriors would be out all day hunting. A day when Lexa would be overseeing the rebuilding of TonDC instead of being in meetings or training.

\--2 days ago--

Clarke emerged from her tent in Camp Jaha dressed as normally as ever, greeted her friends, had breakfast and made her normal journey to TonDC.

After quickly locating and meeting Lexa in her tent, who gave her a private shared look of affection and a small peck on the cheek, Clarke expressed her interest in helping with the building going on today. Lexa of course readily agreed noting the merits of her people seeing the two leaders working together to help rebuild their community. Lexa, however also noted that it was quite a hot day and Clarke’s normal attire consisting of her jacket and long sleeved shirt may be a bit uncomfortable to work in. Clarke smiled at her worry and quickly reassured her.

“It’s not a problem I brought some extra clothes to change into in my pack.” She explained gesturing to the bag on her shoulder.

Despite wondering why the girl could not simply have worn those clothes when she awoken instead of travelling with them in a bag Lexa simply nodded.

At that Clarke began the initial stages of her plan.

She slowly turned around, unclasping her jacket and arm guards as she did so and letting them fall in the corner she was currently turned towards. She could feel the Commander’s eyes skimming her body up and down. Smirking she slowly shimmied out of her pants and languidly bent down to take them off her feet. She could have sworn she heard what sounded like a grunt coming from the Commander’s direction.

In only her long sleeved shirt and her underwear Clarke squatted down in from of her bag and she was sure she heard a slight intake of breath come from behind her. She then made sure to languidly take her time ‘searching’ for her change of pants which, when she finally ‘found’ them she then slowly pulled the knee length yoga pants up her legs. She then took off her shirt and instead changed into one of Lexa’s sleeveless tops that she had kept.

The moment she turned back around Clarke was assaulted by Lexa’s lips and body and scent. She found herself backed up into a very familiar table, one of Lexa’s hands firmly squeezing the right cheek of her butt and almost lost herself in the kiss…almost. She deftly pulled away, shifting her weight to spin them so Lexa was the one backed into the table. Then she gave her one last chaste kiss before winking and walking backwards half way through the flap of the tent where she knew Lexa wouldn’t try anything…or she kind of hoped she wouldn’t…then again she kind of hoped she would.

Biting her lip at her traitorous thoughts she quickly and breathlessly uttered, "Come on Commander we’ve got work to do.”, cursing at her voice for betraying how she really felt. She could hear Lexa’s growl and felt exactly what it did to her but she still ‘calmly’ made her way over to the builders and  began her second and final phase of the plan which basically consisted of bending over to lift up everything and getting super sweaty. Honestly it was one of the best plans she’d come up with in a long time.

By the end of the day Lexa had brushed up against her back an inordinate amount of times and glared heavily at anyone that so much as looked Clarke's way for more than 10 seconds. By the time Clarke had finally retired back to Lexa's tent, she found the earthen beauty following right behind her and needless to say neither one of them made it to dinner that day…or breakfast the following day. Heck Clarke hadn’t been seen at Camp Jaha for two days.

\--present time--

“Ooh my gosh my ass really _is_ a huge turn on for you!” Clarke giggled as she looked directly into the amused but curious green eyes lying across from her.

Currently the two leaders were lying down next to each other in a tangle of limbs and furs, both were slightly tired from their very recent…activities in said furs. Activities she was sure would have their bodyguards blushing and or aroused if they hadn’t heeded Lexa’s words and resigned to watching their tent from afar.

“Turn on?” The brunette questioned, “Is this another one of your sky people sayings?”

Clarke blushed not realizing that of course she would have to explain this concept to the woman before her. The woman whose head was currently cocked at an angle that made her look absolutely adorable. And after noticing Clarke’s blush she also raised an eyebrow.

Turning on her right side Lexa’s left arm enveloped Clarke pushing their bodies closer and allowing her fingers to trace patterns into the blonde’s back. Clarke sighed into the touch before beginning her explanation.

“Well you see”, she said biting her lip in nervousness, “Uh  a turn on is like a quirk or uh body part or heck even a word that, when shown or revealed or said it uh…it makes you really kinda horny and stuff.”

At another raised eyebrow Clarke realized she still had yet to explain the word horny as well. “It makes one want to blow a horn? Like with the acid fog or to warn of reapers?”

At this Clarke had to suppress a laugh and continued. “Uh no, not exactly, horny is just another work for very aroused.”

At that it was Lexa’s turn to blush, “Ah, well in that case then yes, I am in fact very aroused by your…ass.”

Lexa smiled and Clarke could see the moment her gaze became heated. Moaning Clarke bit down on her lip harder drawing a bit of blood that Lexa instantly licked off. She could tell she wasn’t leaving TonDC, or Lexa’s tent anytime soon.

 --

In the following months both Lexa and Clarke had taken a liking to discovering each other’s secret turn on’s. It had even become a bit of a game for the two leaders. Just when one thought they had leverage over the other, the other leader would reveal that they had also discovered another of their significant other’s turn on’s. Usually in a very er public setting.

For instance, while Lexa was a total butt person, Clarke was an abs person. Lexa noticed how, when they were together, she could almost guarantee that Clarke’s nimble fingers would be tracing the lines of her abdominal muscles. And when Lexa started training without a shirt on, only her bindings covering her chest, she would notice the other leader eyeing her clenching muscles.

When confronted on this Clarke could only smirk and admit it because it was around the same time she discovered exactly how much Lexa wanted to kiss her every time she bit her lip. Lexa was loath to admit it at first which caused Clarke to do it more and more while they were in the company of others making Lexa growl lowly under her breath so only the blonde could hear.

It was shortly after that while sleeping with their naked bodies wrapped around each other, Lexa discovered Clarke’s infatuation with her tattoos. On the brink of consciousness Lexa could feel her fingers lightly trace every line and pattern sometimes pressing a kiss on her back where a scar of some sort interrupted the dark ink.

Not that Lexa didn’t like leaving marks on Clarke herself. All up and down her neck, on her hips, between her thighs…definitely between her thighs, and on her breasts Clarke was bruised and scratched from head to toe. Lexa was very possessive and it showed. Not that she thought of Clarke as an object, Clarke was as much hers as she was Clarke’s. Lexa did however tend to mark her quite often. If Clarke had to she would admit that looking into a mirror and seeing all the marks on her was a turn on in and of itself.

Clarke for her part, one day while she had a bit or a sore throat and was practicing Trigedasleng with her favorite Blake sibling (just don’t tell Bell), Lexa happened to be in hearing distance when Clarke said

  _‘…badan osir heda op’_ , which roughly translated was, to serve our Commander. Needless to say Clarke found herself being dragged away from Octavia who gave her a causal wink and a wolfish grin probably guessing exactly why Lexa suddenly had to have an important meeting with the _Skai Prisa_ while a confused Clarke was rushed into the Heda’s tent where she suddenly found herself naked, not that she was complaining. Heck the first time she heard Lexa say “Fuck”, she basically did the same thing.

Currently Clarke was in the lead in the turn on game but Lexa couldn’t say she particularly minded. Despite not knowing how long this peace could last. And all the horrors she had seen and inflicted upon the world Clarke felt so extremely lucky to find someone as amazing and loving as Lexa. And no matter the fact that Lexa was currently learning quite a few choice Sky People sayings from Octavia and Raven to try out on the girl she figured it could have easily turned out a lot worse. It’s not like they were teaching her cheesy pick-up lines or anything…*

At that thought Clarke nuzzled her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck and they both drifted up into a well-deserved sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Initially it was only gonna be the end part about them having the whole game of what turns each other on but then THIS happened...I blame Octavia.
> 
> * This fic may inspire me to do a cheesy pick up lines fic I honestly don't know but we'll see
> 
> Disclaimer: Anyway I own nothing of these character, just this plot  
> Kudos, comments always appreciated and if you catch any mistakes i missed please let me know :3


End file.
